


Hallo-week

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Korra is a goof, Korra is a himbo, Kuvira and Korra hate each other, Pumpkins, but not really, ik the proper term is bimbo but that has a bad connotation so himbo it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: A series of Halloween themed one shots, each one being a different prompt.This will have an update everyday until (and on) Halloween!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	1. Corn Maze

“Mako, do you have the map?”

“Yep,”

Asami turned her head up to the sign above her head, telling them to enter.

“Don’t get lost,” Asami turned to Korra at her side, rolling her eyes. 

“If anyones going to get lost it’s going to be you.”

Korra shook her head. “I’ll have you know, I’m a great tracker,”

“What are you going to track, exactly..?” Opal cringed.

“Feet,” 

“You do realize there’s dozens of other people here, right?” Mako raised an eyebrow as he turned to Korra. Korra pursed her lips, sucking in her cheeks.

“...I’ll find my way.”

“Just- Stay with me,” Asami sighed, grabbing Korra’s hand. Korra gave a cheeky grin, Asami rolling her eyes as their group took the first few steps inside the corn maze. Mako and Wu were in front of her and Korra, Kuvira in front of Bolin and Opal who were in the rear. Mako wasn’t too happy about being there, as Wu had almost literally dragged him to the event. Asami was just happy to spend time with Korra and vice versa. Bolin and Opal seemed to be excited about the idea of going to the largest corn maze in their area, but Kuvira had to be bribed. Korra and Opal had been the ones to invite her; and although Asami didn’t particularly like her, she had vowed to be friendly for the sake of her girlfriend and friend.

“Ok, we’re going left,” Mako announced, the group following him as he went around corners. 

Bolin picked up an ear of corn, ripping it off the stalk and throwing it at Korra’s head. Asami turned when Korra made an oof noise, seeing Bolin behind them laughing, Kuvira smiling, and Opal scolding the both of them. Korra let go of Asami’s hand, ripping off her own ear of corn and walking back to the two to smack Bolin in the head with it. Opal picked up her pace to walk next to Asami, sighing. “Why do we like them, again?”

Asami shook her head, watching as Korra held the corn against Bolin’s throat, “choking” him. “I have no idea,”

“Wait, this isn’t supposed to be here,” Mako sighed, stopping. 

“What? Let me see,” Asami stepped forward, looking at the map Mako was holding. Opal and Wu huddled around the map, looking at the different routes to take. “You have it backwards,”

Mako knit his eyebrows together. “What?”

Asami took the map from his hands. “Look, see?” She turned it, holding it up and starting to walk. The group followed. “We’re here, not there, now. We have to go this way,”

“How was I supposed to know it was upside down.”

“Probably because the writing was upside down,” Opal offered, shrugging when Mako turned to glare at her.

They were walking for a few minutes before Asami stopped to get a better look at the map again. “Okay, so, now we’re here… Do you guys wanna go this way, which is the longer way, or we can go here which will take us back?”

“Can we leave.”

“Someone other than Kuvira,”

“Let’s go the long way,”

Asami looked up to Bolin. “You got it.” She looked back at the map, only to once more look up to Bolin. She looked at his sides and behind him, scanning over their group, only to slouch her shoulders. “Where’s Korra.”

“She was laying in the corn the last I saw,” Bolin shrugged.

Asami looked to Kuvira. Kuvira shook her head. “She tried to stab me with corn, so I pushed her into the wall of corn,”

Asami shook her head, letting out a sigh. “Great…”

“I’m sure we’ll find her Asami,” Opal comforted. “It’s not that big of a maze. Plus, Korra’s a grown person,”

“Oh, I know we’ll find her,” Asami huffed. “I’m worried about what she does before we find her.” Opal immediately cringed. Yeah, that was a good reason to be worried. 

“Let’s just get to the exit and maybe we can find her,” Opal reasoned. The group seemed to agree, taking the second and fastest route that Asami had originally suggested. They weren’t walking for too much longer until Mako heard rustling at his side, turning only to be met with Korra quite literally running into him. 

They both made a noise as they fell, Korra quickly standing up and running over to Kuvira, shoving her into the corn. “Asshole!” Korra turned to Asami, a look of fake anger on her face. “-and you just left me!”

Asami narrowed her gaze. “I didn’t even realize you weren’t there!”

Korra dramatically placed her hand over her heart, breathing heavy as she shook her head. “Exactly,”

Asami rolled her eyes. “You’re being dramatic,”

“Mmh, no, I think it’s a reasonable response to being left behind,” Korra was grinning as Kuvira stood up and shoved her, the two bracing each other by the elbows. Mako stood up, brushing himself off and glaring at Korra.

“Was running into me really necessary?”

“I couldn’t see,” Korra grit her teeth as Kuvira placed her in a headlock, Korra soon switched it so she was holding Kuvira’s arm up behind her back. 

“Please, don’t kill each other,” Opal cringed.

“If we take this way we can still go the long way through the maze?” Wu offered, map now in his hands. 

“Korra,” Korra turned to Asami, both her and Kuvira freezing with their arms once more braced against each other. “Can you behave for the rest of the maze?”

Korra frowned, letting go of Kuvira. “She’s the one that pushed me!” She shoved Kuvira for emphasis.

“You tried to stab me with corn!” Kuvira shoved back.

“I’m gonna do it again-” “-the corn’s gonna end up somewhere you wont like if you don’t shut up-” “-you shut up-!” “-BOTH of you shut up,” Asami interrupted. “Both of you better behave or I’ll leave you behind on purpose.” The two slouched. “Korra, come up here.” Korra dragged her feet up until she was next to Asami, Asami grabbing her hand and lacing them together. Asami then looked to Opal who was back to standing with Bolin. “You’re in charge of watching Kuvira.”

“Why does she need to be in charge of me-!” At Asami’s glare, Kuvira crossed her arms and glared at a corn stalk.

“Wu,” Mako and Wu turned to Asami. “Are you capable of leading us through the maze?”

“Uhm, yes? Obviously,” Wu rolled his eyes, Mako doing the same as he looked at the map. 

“Then start walking before I kick you in your butt,"


	2. Pumpkin Carving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be about carving pumpkins, but instead it's Asami making pumpkin seeds. Opps.

“Korra, do you know where the pumpkin scoop is?!”

“Yeah!”

Asami turned behind her at the sound of approaching footsteps, smiling and outstretching her hand at the spoon Korra was holding. “I have to scoop out the guts still,”

“Save the pumpkin seeds,” Korra noted, staring down at the inside of Asami’s pumpkin. She handed over the spoon, searching the table. “Where’d you put the knife?”

“Right there,” Asai pointed, Korra making a noise as she found the sharp object. Asami rolled up her sleeves, reaching her hand into the pumpkin and scooping out the walls. She plopped the seeds into the pan, looking up and making a face. “Why’re you cutting it from the bottom..?”

“It’ll keep it from caving in,” Korra grinned. 

Asami grabbed the smaller knife once she was done scooping, setting the scoop between Korra’s pumpkin and her own. She started to carve out the pieces, setting them in a different tray. She scraped at the other part, taking the thick skin off the pumpkin but keeping what was underneath; enough that it would hold up it’s frame still, but would also let light through to show what she had designed. Asami touched up the finishing pieces, making sure the edges were jagged enough and setting one of the faux candles inside to see how it looked. A smile grew on her face as she finished, hands reaching for the towel on the side of the table. “Is yours done?”

“No! Don’t show me yours yet either.”

Asami shook her head, watching Korra scoop the last of her pumpkin guts into the pan. “You done?” Asami asked, Korra humming as she set down the scoop and reached for the carving tools. Asami picked up the pan of pumpkin guts, walking over and setting them on the counter next to the sink. She moved over to one of the cabinets, preheating the oven on the way and crouching down to pull the doors open. She grabbed a strainer and a baking sheet, standing up and closing the doors. The strainer was placed in their empty sink, Asami grabbing a fist full of the pumpkin guts and starting to sort out the seeds. “I can’t believe you’re making it a big reveal,”

“It’s gonna be good, I promise!”

Asami smiled and shook her head. Once all of the seeds were separated, Asami dumped the pulp into the trash and turned on the faucet, rinsing the small bits of pulp off the seeds. They were clean soon enough, and Asami washed her hands before drying them off with a towel. She opened a drawer on the kitchen island, pulling out the wax paper and ripping off a piece big enough to set on the baking sheet. The seeds were seasoned and put onto the sheet, Asami popping it into the oven and turning to Korra. “Can I see your pumpkin now?”

Korra stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, Asami raising an eyebrow, before Korra’s face broke out in a grin. The carving tool in her hand was set onto the table, Korra’s gaze shifting to Asami. “Done! Show me yours first.”

Asami walked back over to the table, grabbing her pumpkin, and twisting it so Korra could . see. “It’s the Future Industries logo,” She smiled. Korra gaped.

“...Yours is really good…”

Asami smiled. “Thank you. What does yours look like?”

Korra frowned as she looked down at her pumpkin, turning it so Asami could see. The pumpkin had a heart shape shaved into it, “A+K” carved out. “It’s us… A and K…”

Asami frowned. “What’s wrong? I like it,”

“Yeah but yours was really good,” Korra shrugged. “I’m sorry I didn’t make ours good,”

Asami shook her head, moving over and cupping Korra’s cheek. “I think it’s perfect.” Korra’s expression didn’t change. “How about this; once the pumpkin seeds are done, we can go pick up another pumpkin from the store and carve it together. I’ll help you,” Asami offered.

Korra grinned. “What if we did a pair of hands, holding each other, and THEN our initials?”

“I think that sounds perfect.”


	3. Baking

“Okay, what else do we have to make?”

Asami looked down at the list. “I’d like to make the cupcakes, the little ghosts, and the finger pretzels,”

Korra groaned, slouching. “Why do we need to make all of this?”

Asami hummed and grabbed Korra’s arm, pulling her closer and wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck. “Because, Varrick’s party is tomorrow and I want to enjoy some baking with you,”

Korra’s annoyance all but disappeared. “Okay, fine,”

“Thank you,” Asami smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on Korra’s lips to which the shorter woman hummed. Asami turned back to the ingredients, grabbing the eggs from the fridge and starting to work on the meringue ghosts. “Can you put the chocolate melts into the microwave?”

Korra grabbed the bags of chocolate melts that were in various different skin tones, dumping each into their separate bowl and setting them into the microwave. “How long?” 

“Do a minute thirty,” Asami informed, walking over to the mixer and whipping up the egg whites. “Dip the pretzels into the bowls after,” Korra hummed in acknowledgement.

Once they were all whipped into a cream, Asami opened a plastic bag and poured in the whites, cutting off the end and beginning to spiral them onto the baking sheet. She placed them in the already heated oven and walked back to get started on the cupcake batter, only to furrow her eyebrows. “Korra?”

“Hm?”

“Where did two of the vampire cookies go?” Asami looked over to her lover, face falling at Korra’s stuffed cheeks. “Really?”

“What?” Korra frowned.

“You already ate the ones we didn’t decorate!”

“And now I’m eating these!” Korra grinned. Asami gave her a look of disapproval. “You should take it as a compliment. They’re really good,” Korra hummed.

Asami shook her head. “I appreciate it, but you already ate the other ones. Don’t eat any more, or we won't have enough for the party. Okay?”

Korra sighed. “Okay. Fine…” Asami went to move away, turning back when Korra grabbed her arm. “Can I have another kiss? To make up for the lack of sweets,” Korra asked sweetly. Asami rolled her eyes, grinning as she placed another kiss on Korra’s lips. Korra hummed. “Can I have another?”

“Will you not eat anything else tonight?”

“I promise.”

Asami gave Korra the kiss, then waved her off. “Go finish your pretzels before the chocolate gets hard again,”

Korra grinned. “Heh. Hard,”

“Korra.”

“Fine,”


	4. Decorations

“A little to the right!”

Asami cringed as Korra moved to her left.

“A little more!” Opal yelled, holding a thumbs up when Korra got the right spot. “Perfect!”

Asami was currently standing on the sidewalk with Opal, while Mako, Wu and Bolin were working on draping the fake cobwebs over the bushes. Korra and Kuvira were on the rooftop, working with the giant spider blow up. Kuvira was on the lowest point - the roof to the first floor - while Korra was on the roof to the second. 

“Please be careful!” Asami yelled as Korra leaned over to grab the second string that was supposed to hold the spider down. Korra merely shook her head and continued to move across the roof. The crew was setting up decorations for Halloween. Although Asami had enough money and had even brought up the idea, both her and Korra agreed it would be a good idea to stick with the rest of the group. At the time they were all moving out, Bolin had suggested they all buy a large house together. Opal and Mako agreed, and the rest joined in. Now, they were stuck decorating with each other.

“Korra!”

Asami snapped back to focus when Opal screamed, looking up to watch as Korra’s body rolled off the top roof, onto Kuvira’s level, then off and into the dirt. Korra laid there, Asami moving before she had time to think. As Asami approached Korra’s body, she took note that Korra’s body was shaking with sobs and Korra’s cries could probably be heard across the yard. Opal was next to Asami when they crouched near Korra’s body, Kuvira carefully leaning off the roof to see as Wu, Mako, and Bolin sprinted over. 

“Korra?” Opal worried, hands gently touching the sides of Korra’s face. It wasn’t until now that the group realized Korra wasn’t crying, but instead laughing. 

“Are you okay??” Asami worried, Korra unrolling herself and turning to face them giggling. She had been laughing the whole time, not sobbing. Korra only nodded amidst her laughter, both Opal and Asami sighing and sitting back on their knees.

“What the hell happened??” Mako asked quickly as he nearly ran into Asami’s back.

“Korra fell off the roof,” Kuvira responded from her position above them. 

“Does anything hurt?” Bolin questioned. 

Korra shook her head, laughter dying down as she took deep breaths. “I can feel both legs, both arms, and my back. My head and neck are fine.” Korra giggled. 

“You scared me,” Asami grumbled, lightly shoving Korra’s arm. Korra only laughed in response.

“That was fun! I wanna do it again-” “-NO.” Opal interrupted Korra. “You got lucky. You could’ve snapped your spine.”

“That would’ve been unfortunate,” Korra giggled, letting out a sigh. “I’m fine! Really,” She stood up and offered her hands to Asami and Opal.

“You’re not getting back up there,” Asami ordered, crossing her arms.

“Like hell she isn’t. We have a spider to finish,” Kuvira interjected, raising an eyebrow. Korra looked up and giggled, getting a shake of the head from Kuvira. 

“I’ll be fine; I wasn’t paying attention is all.” Korra assured the group again. 

“You’re stupid,” Opal grumbled, putting her head into her hand.

“Thank you,” Korra grinned, walking towards the front door.

“Korra, I’m serious,” Asami warned. “PLEASE be careful this time,”

“I will!”


	5. Haunted House

“Guys! I’m serious, can I just go wait in the car, please??”

“Opal, you’re the one who suggested we do something Halloween related,” Mako raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, but I meant like a pumpkin patch! Not a haunted school,” Opal stared up at the building with flashing lights, stopping in her tracks and not following the rest of the group. The others stopped, turning.

“C’mon, Opal! It’ll be fine!” Bolin whined.

“I’m with Opal on this,” Wu nodded. “What if we did something that wasn’t as… scary?”

“Don’t be a wuss,” Kuvira groaned. “We’re already here. Let’s just get this over with. Okay?”

“It’ll be fun!” Korra bounced on the toes of her feet. Asami turned to Korra with a grin and shook her head, grabbing Korra’s hand and tangling their fingers together. 

“Pleaseeeee?” Bolin begged, Opal groaning. 

“We aren’t doing ANYTHING else that’s scary. Okay?”

“Alright,” Asami affirmed. “C’mon. Let’s go stand in line.” The group made their way over to the ropes, handing the man with a ‘burned face’ their tickets. They made their way through the barriers, stopping behind the group in front of them. 

“It’s not that scary,” Korra assured Opal, taking note that the girl’s head was on a swivel. Opal crossed her arms.

“Not to you,” Opal huffed. Asami eyed one of the main area’s scare actors coming up behind Opal, deciding not to say anything and instead gripping onto Korra’s hand. The scare actor screamed, Opal letting out a screech as she turned around. When Asami and Korra snickered, Opal turned and shook her head. “I’m never trusting either of you.”

“We’re here to get scared! C’mon,” Korra chuckled, watching Opal grumpily turn around. The line moved until it was their turn to go in, the rope being lifted as the woman gestured for them to enter. Mako, who was in front with Wu, stopped.

“Uh, so who’s going first?” He asked, turning to his friends behind him.

“Seriously?” Kuvira groaned, unfolding her arms and walking in front of them. Mako followed her with his eyes, looking back to the group and shrugging as he followed. With Kuvira leading, Mako and Wu were behind her, Bolin and Opal behind them, and Asami and Korra brought up the rear. As they walked through the first room, the scares were kept at a minimum. Mainly just actors moving in weird ways and quite literally just looking scary. 

It was when they got to the second room that Bolin jumped as a locker flew open, the boy laughing. “Oh shit!” They continued walking, now into the hallway of the ‘school’. They followed the path into another classroom, Asami gripping Korra’s arm when an actor dressed as a child slammed against one of the windows. Korra squeezed Asami’s hand tighter, turning and offering her a smile for comfort. 

The classroom had an open door that led back into the hallway, another door with stairs leading into a red basement. Wu made a noise of unease, full on screaming when a hand poked out from the stairs and nearly grabbed his foot. Asami couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that he sounded like one of Tenzin’s daughters. They made their way down the stairs, an actor jumping out at Mako. The boy had raised his fist, and was now turning to another actor that was just standing down the hall. “I’ll fuckin’ punch you, dude-” Mako warned, though it was obvious he was still scared. 

They made their way through the red room into what looked like a boiler room, an actor jumping out at Kuvira from behind a burst of ‘steam’. Kuvira just stared at him. After that, they walked through a hallway with pipes, Asami jumping when one blew air at her and Opal screaming as another pipe did the same. What looked like a music room was next, another actor on stage. “You’ll stay here forever,” The actor warned, dressed in what was supposed to make them the music teacher.

“Good thing I like music,” Bolin grinned. Asami could practically feel Korra roll her eyes. 

There was a set of cellar stairs after that, the group making their way up and out. Opal practically shoved Mako and Wu out after they got up the stairs, running away from the house. Korra just laughed, Asami watching as a man with a chainsaw started chasing after the girl. 

“Opal!” Kuvira yelled, sighing and walking towards where Opal was running. Asami turned to the rest of the group as they got out of the way of the exit, standing where the haunted house let out.

“Now what?” Mako asked, straightening his posture to hide the fact that he had been afraid not a minute before. 

“They have a fun house?” Korra suggested as she nodded in its direction, getting mumbles of agreement from everyone but Wu. 

“Are we leaving yet?” Opal asked, arms around herself as she walked back with a very bored looking Kuvira. 

“We’re going in the funhouse,” Asami answered, raising an eyebrow as Kuvira started to look scared.

“Are there actors in there?” Kuvira asked, shifting her posture.

“I think so,” Korra nodded. Kuvira looked over to the fun house in question, seeming to shrink at the carnival theme.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Kuvira excused, ignoring Korra’s confused face.

“You just went-” “-it’s cold.” Kuvira interrupted. Korra stared at Kuvira for a moment, before grinning

“Are you afraid of clowns?”

Kuvira didn’t even answer. Instead, she shook her head and started walking off. “I’m going to pee,”

“Me too!” Opal joined, running after Kuvira and leaving Asami, Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Wu. Mako turned to the boy at his side.

“Do you have to go?”

“No,” Wu shook his head. “I can handle clowns. I deal with them everyday,”

Korra snorted at the remark, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed. “C’mon, let’s go in,” She then started to walk towards the giant clown mouth entrance, Asami’s hand in her own as the others followed. There was another line that they had to wait through, Bolin at one point turning and giving Opal and Kuvira a thumbs up from where they were now standing and waiting. Opal waved back, Kuvira making a weird face and turning. 

“You may begin,” The man at the door spoke, gaining Asami’s attention as he held open the curtain for them to walk through. Korra and Asami were first this time, Bolin in the middle with Mako and Wu at the back. The first area was a spinning tube that was painted on the sides, a large glass bridge connecting it to the next area. Asami gripped on to Korra to keep her balance as they walked across, the three boys following behind them. To their left, there was a room with swinging punching bags that had clown faces painted on them. The floor was warped and there were mirrors on the sides, providing for a trippy experience that caused Bolin to get smacked with a bag or two. Korra maneuvered through them easily, and even blocked one from hitting Asami as they went through to the next room.

Korra pushed through another curtain, standing back at the many reflections of Asami and herself. She let out a small “woah”, before starting to walk through. The lights in the room were flickering rapidly, Asami having to blink several times to prevent herself from getting a headache. They cautiously walked through, stopping when they reached what appeared to be a dead end. “Oh!” Asami turned to Korra when she pointed. “There!” Before Asami could say anything, Korra had broken free of Asami’s hand and started to sprint towards the supposed exit, only to smack right into a mirror and stumble back. Bolin and Mako laughed from behind them, Asami approaching her girlfriend and shaking her head.

“How about you just hold on to my hand the rest of the time. Okay?” Korra only grumbled, grabbing Asami’s hand and using her free one to rub at her forehead. Wu jumped with a scream as a face was seen through one of the mirrors, arms coming up next to it and smacking to scare them. Following the shadows near the floor, Asami slowly led them out of the mirror room and into the next section. Through that curtain, there was a room that had every surface covered with the same print of a few clown faced expressions. There was a bump in the wall that Asami couldn’t make out what was supposed to be, instead moving back when part of the floor started to move. Infact, it wasn’t part of the floor, it was someone in a morph suit with the same pattern. Part of the wall - another morph suited person - moved then, going towards their group. Asami squeezed Korra’s hand again, sliding against the other wall until they reached the door. 

It was Korra who tugged on the handle to open the next area, revealing blank walls and several boxes that reached various heights. There was a single edison bulb in the middle of the room that illuminated the area, instructions on the box that was lit up telling them to turn a handle on the side of the box. Korra eyed the rest of the group, Asami doing the same, before Korra started to spin the handle. A clown popped out of one of the boxes in the style of any jack-in-the-box, eerie out of tune music playing to accompany each jump. The lights started to flicker, Wu jumping as an actor jumped out from behind one of the boxes. Part of the wall that Asami had looked over before was now open, a hidden wall exposed to reveal the next room. 

Several cases of clown costumes on mannequins lined the hall, a floating balloon in the hand of each. Every so often one would move or bang against the glass, earning a few yelps or jumps from their group until they made it to the end. What came after that was a hall of balloons with too many to count, filling up the sides and some of the headspace because of the low ceilings. Asami had to duck under a few balloons, stopping at the next attraction. There were inflated sheets - no doubt meant to be balloons - that made for a very squished walkway, Korra squeezing through and dragging Asami with her. Asami looked back, taking note that all three of the boys were still behind them, nearly knocking into Korra when the girl stopped. 

Asami directed her attention to what was in front of them, taking a step back at the wall. Before she could think of turning around, the wall to their right opened. Korra started to walk forwards, visibly relaxing at the sight of the outside. The rest of the group followed, walking until they were back to Opal and Kuvira.

“So? How was it?” Opal asked, uneasy.

Asami turned to Korra. “Well, Korra got a little excited in the mirror room and LITERALLY ran into one,”

Korra looked up when Kuvira started laughing. “Shut up! You didn’t even go in,”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have smacked into a mirror,” Kuvira teased, humming. 

“That it for the night?” Bolin questioned, Korra turning and nodding. “You guys wanna go get coffee and watch a movie together at home?”

“Oo! Yes!”

“I’m down,”

“Do I have to?”

“THAT’S the kind of thing I wanted to do! We’re watching Coraline,”

“Do we have popcorn?”

“Yes, Bolin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: most of the rooms in the fun house ar based on the one that was made to promote IT:Chapter 2. If you have a hard time imagining it, you can go chdck out a video online! (:


	6. Movers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling hot atm, so this is pretty short. I should hopefully be able to write the big finale one for tomorrow though!

"Are you okay?"

Korra turned to Asami and nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"I've kinda been squeezing your arm. I'm surprised it hasn't popped off," Asami laughed, getting a smile. 

"Me and my arm are okay," Korra assured, walking over and wrapping her arms around Asami's waist. "I didn't realize these movers scared you so bad; I wouldn't have suggested one if I knew,"

"I know," Asami hummed. She wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and hugged her. "I probably won't get much sleep tonight, though," When Korra grinned, Asami flicked her on the forehead. "I didn't mean because of that,"

"Okay. But can we at least cuddle?"

Asami smirked. "The big bad Avatar wants to cuddle?" She teased.

Korra pouted. "You know I hate when you call me that," Though Korra disliked the name, she didn't hate it; Asami always used it to tease her. 

"You're my big bad Avatar," Asami continued, hugging Korra again.

"Hey!"

Korra was glad she only had a loose grip on Asami, because the woman jumped six feet when Bolin came in. "Is the popcorn done? You're gonna miss the best part!"

"Yeah," Korra sighed, grabbing the bag of popped kernels and dumping them into the bowl. Yes, she could probably just cook it in her hand if she wanted to, but it never tasted as good as when it was made in the Varri-wave. "We'll be in." Bolin gave a thumbs up at that and turned back into the main room, Korra grinning as she turned to Asami. "Does the big bad Avatar's girlfriend need some protection from mean scary Nuktuk?"

"Shut it."


End file.
